It was an accident, I swear
by Wolfspirit2996
Summary: Pink diamond hurts her pearl.
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler warning for SU: Future. For the episode Volleyball.

0

0

0

0

0

After seeing the episode 'Volleyball I decided to write this. Similar to my previous One-shot 'Internal damage' when I still thought White was the one who hurt Pink pearl (Or as we now know her, 'Volleyball') This is just my idea on how it went down, it's super short. (In the episode we learned that Pink threw a tantrum, and that led to damage, but I want to fill it in slightly.)

0

Pink diamond stormed into her room, angrily pacing back and forth. Her pearl followed after her, nervously standing still, twisting her ribbon wand around slowly.

As Pink started ranting angrily, an energy started to form around her. "I can't believe this! Not even White will give me my own colony! Can't she see that I am trying to prove that I can do it?! I'm a diamond too! I am just as important as all three of them!"

Pink pearl nodded and spoke quietly. "I agree, my diamond. Maybe some day they will see that. I believe you will have your colony. It may just take time."

When Pink didn't respond, her pearl cleared her throat softly. "My diamond, would you like me to dance? I could perform a ribbon dance, if you want."

Now Pink turned to her pearl. "What I want?! I WANT my own colony! I want an army! I want my own court, and gems! I deserve it!"

The energy around her grew stronger, and Pink pearl tried to smile at her. "You do, my diamond. I believe you can do this."

Pink diamond stomped her foot. "How can my pearl understand but not the other diamonds! Why do they treat me like this! I'm a fellow diamond!"

Her pearl nodded, and folded her hands. "I believe they may just be worried for you, my diamond."

Now she clenched her teeth angrily. "No! They just don't believe in me! They think I can't be responsible!"

When she stomped again, the energy got even stronger.

Pink pearl walked closer to her, wanting to make her feel better in any way she could. "My...my diamond?"

She growled out angrily, her voice raising in volume. "I can do it! I'm a diamond! I want a colony! I DESERVE A COLONY!"

With a yell of anger, the walls and floor cracked under the pressure of the energy.

A sharp gasp escaped Pink pearl as a wave of pain hit her. The vision in her other eye disappeared, and she reached up to feel the cracks along her face.

She let out a scared whimper, and crouched down, her body trembling in fear. There was a single tear streak running from her good eye.

After a while, Pink started to calm down, panting heavily. She looked at her pearl, and walked over to her. "I...I didn't mean...are you ok?"

When she reached for her, Pink pearl flinched away. "It's...it's ok, my diamond. It was just an accident."

Pink diamond nodded. "I'm glad you understand. I have to get these cracks fixed."

As she turned away, Pink ran a finger along the cracks again. (Just an accident. She didn't mean to. My diamond was just frustrated.)

0

Once again, Pink diamond is terrible. Even if it WAS an 'accident' the links to real abuse bug me. Pink diamond has no excuse in my mind, and nothing can redeem her. Did people that defend Pink diamond even see how volleyball acted? That was real fear and PTSD. Pink diamond is not redeemable.

0

As somebody that has been abused by her own mother before when I was a child, with people trying to justify it, by saying my mother just 'didn't understand me.' (Like...let's say a parent yells at a kid, and hits them in the face, causing a bruise. Some may try to defend them, saying it was an 'accident' or that the parent just 'lost control' for a moment. There is no excuse, or a justifiable reason for any abuse.) When somebody in real life has had a bad childhood, and they have kids, and hurt their children just like their parents hurt them, people do not say 'Oh they don't know any better. It's all they know.' Hate me if you want, but my views on her as abusive will never change.


	2. Guest review response

I get where you are coming from. But, I still hate Pink the most out of all the diamonds. Probably because we see through Her/Steven's/the CG's eyes and their view. If it was focused on...say White I'd probably hate her. It's all about perspective lol And nah dude I don't 'hate' anyone. I like that you were respectful. :) thanks.

0

Blackest

I understand a lot of where you're coming from (though admittedly I lack personal experience being abused), but I feel like adding my own points (and this is NOT hatred towards you fyi):

1a.) Let us not forget that the OTHER Diamonds are also terrible in their own ways. It's not like they were the best influences on Pink (locking her in a tower for instance) or really "feel" like they've learned what they did wrong, that it was wrong, why it was wrong, etc. As for their Pearls, sure Yellow and Blue don't beat them (though Yellow did casually lightning zap poof both Zircon lawyers), and White gifted Pink her pearl (CG Pearl), but White ALSO mind-controlled Pink Pearl for thousands of years and had no qualms about doing the same to anyone else.

1b.) This does NOT forgive Pink's own actions, and she WAS a terrible person to both "Volleyball" and Spinel.

2.) But, unlike the other Diamonds, Pink did have moments of realization, regret, and ATTEMPTS to change. Which is more than can believably be said about the other Diamonds. After striking Volleyball, I believe it was implied that she was shocked and strove to at least control the physical aspects of her outbursts. This was one step. She still "dealt" with Spinel by abandoning her in the garden (and presumably but perhaps understandably forgetting about her given THOUSANDS of years going by and all the stuff that happened), as this was before seeing Garnet (the event which presumably significantly influenced her shift towards gems' rights - even if this was coupled with her "toxic desire to try novel things" like fusion). And since it's never been directly shown, one has to wonder what seeing all but three of your comrades corrupted by your former "family" due to YOUR actions and deceptions would have done to Pink/Rose.

3.) More of a side note, but it still AMAZES me just how something as major as corruption was just "solved" in 2-3 episodes with what's arguably a "Deus Ex Machina". I mean sure, the Cluster was handled in a similar way, but that was a WELL DONE "Deus Ex Machina". For this, like, why did they make it so that the gems were absolutely dependent on the Diamonds to be healed or function? That no one - like Centi/Nephrite - could have been shown to be able overcome corruption on their own through willpower and psychotherapy? Then there's the healed gems NOT having the memories of their corruption and the sheer PTSD/trauma that they would have EN MASSE from this. To say nothing of the cluster gems, as while the "big one" is safely bubbled/fused, the "little ones" are still bubbled with no hope of any "diamond water" returning them to a semblance of normal.

So to wrap up, I agree that Pink WAS a terrible person who made many bad or ill-thought-ahead decisions and still carried many of her toxic traits to her "death". But to call her "irredeemable" or WORSE than the other Diamonds just seems utterly HYPOCRITICAL to me. If anything, she was the "BEST of the WORST", or if you prefer, the "LEAST WORST".

I still bittersweetly hark back to the days before "Reunited", which imo was when the show truly began to go "catostrophically downhill". This is NOT to say that there haven't been GREAT moments since then - Spinel and Volleyball being highlights in particular - but these moments are sadly "tainted" by the background atmosphere of "the other three Diamonds are redeemed, corruption has been cured just like that, and y'all should direct any and all hatred towards Pink/Rose who's dead and 'irredeemable' in the sense that she's DEAD and UNABLE to have any possible redemption arc like her fellow Diamonds let alone explain/defend/apologize for herself".

Just imagine if Yellow and Blue never showed up at Ruby and Sapphire's wedding, that Homeworld remained a threat, that the corruption was solved in a gradual case-by-case way I previously mentioned, that Spinel's arc happened without the Diamonds' involvement (her coming to Earth being for some reason other than Steven's broadcast), and that there was more time than just a single season to deal with the Diamonds, Homeworld, and corruption due to the show's creators "wasting" most of the years/episodes that CN was willing to give them on "pointless townie" episodes instead of the gems that practically everyone was interested in. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's nice and unique to have "slice of life" episodes for minor characters, but to have MOST of 4 of 5 seasons of your seven-year hiatus-prone series dedicated to them just seems like TERRIBLE pacing that's resulted in a RUSHED "Deus Ex Machina" laden ending...

...Which is why I seek out fanfiction, where we all can freely pursue "what might have been". Heck, though you might despite it, why not check out a couple of "what if AUs" on Archive of Our Own titled "Awakening" by "Mistery Man (Mre97)" or the "A Pink Planet" series by Kaoupa? It will be interesting to hear how both of these AUs handle Volleyball, but for now on their own they make for some interesting reads.

Idk what you'll think of my review, but I hope don't think of it as complete disagreement or hatred of you. Good luck on this and other stories and have a nice day.

0

0

0

So, yeah. This is ticking me off. I didn't feel like I was 'telling' anyone how to feel. Guest, I know the diamonds have done worse. Even so, I still hate Pink. My opinion will not change.

0

Look at the art on Rebecca's instagram. This concept of Pink's screams -thought out in 2016 - showed that she felt awful. It sucks that Volleyball was near her diamond during her tantrum, but the illustration from the OFFICIAL CREATOR showed how sorry she felt. And, after her second Pearl she tried to change. She tried to redeem herself. She never meant to heart Volley, she was just in the room and the accident happened.

Also, the other three diamonds did MUCH worse and we still like them. Blue SHATTERED. She actually killed gems. Pink Pearl is still alive, just with a scar. Yellow and White are obviously no better. White forced gems under her control and tried to destroy Earth and countless gems. Fans look over these faults and solely yell at Pink Diamond.

Obviously, you can hate her. But, it crosses the line when you tell me how I should feel.

The characters the story writes are meant to be conflicting and complex, we're not all supposed to solidify and hate a character. That's not what the show wants, it wants a divide in opinions. For you to say that we can't validate it is ridiculous, because us, fans, are supposed to pick-apart the show and evaluate it to our own terms. Not your terms.

0

No, actually. I am not telling anyone how to feel. Validate whatever you want. I can hate or like who I want, and same goes for you. You can have your own opinions on literally anything. Anyone can. But so can I.


End file.
